PokeTales
by Sub Ink
Summary: A collection of stories that explore the bond between human and pokemon. From a princess trying to win back her kingdom to a nior-like detective dealing with a case to a broken Lucario seeking to learn Aura Sphere. It is all here!
1. Princess of a Kingdom:Coronation

**The Princess of Eshiawar**

 **Chapter 1 - Coronation**

Princess Ester looked over herself in the mirror. She admired her rosy pink cheeks and lipstick; the fine silver necklaze she wore around her neck and the elegant dress most girls would dream of. She touched he blue and white feathered hat on her head, her trembling lips threatening to turn into a smile.

A knock on the door, startled her.

"Uhmm... who is it?"

"It is I, Your Highness." The answer came.

"Urgh Reindart, please refrain from calling me _that_!" she said as she abandoned her reflection to open the door. "I am not the queen yet."

"A strange thing to say on your coronation day.," Reindart said, "which is about to start. I'm here to accompany you."

"Can't... Can't you give me a few more minutes?"

Reindart shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Princess."

She chewed on her lip.

"Princess, do not worry." He said. "The process is quite quickly and enjoyable."

"I'm not worried about that, Reindart." she said. "I'm worried about what comes after. Am I really ready to be queen? Who is to say I would even be a good one?"

"I can understand your fear. Your father was like that too on his coronation day but he still became a great king." Reindart said.

"But I am not like father," she said with a trembling voice. "What do I do when I come across a problem I can't solve?"

"Then you ask one of you ask for advice and remember, I am here." Reindart said. "I made a vow to your father that I would help and guide you and that is what I shall do."

She smiled and nodded. "Then I will be in your care."

Reindart smiled. "Uhm... you do know that that _thing_ on your head is not allowed to sit there during the coronation." He pointed at her feathered hat.

A white mist blasted from the hat and hit Reindart in the face, casuing him to stumble back coughing.

"Swablu!" Ester scowled. "Behave!"

The hat unfurled its feathers, which turned out to be its wings and revealed the rest of its round body with beak and eyes in the front. Swablu jumped off her head for her shoulder.

They walked out through the long hallways of the palace. On the way, they came across a man in a red suit with a gold sash across his shoulder.

"Princess," he said taking a bow.

"Uncle Vizard," Ester greeted the man with a curtsey.

"Lord Vizard," Reindart bowed respectably.

"You look astonishing, Princess Ester." Vizard said. "You will truly take everyone's breath away."

"Thank you, Uncle. Will you attend the event?"

"I would not miss it for the world." Vizard kissed her cheek before moving on.

Ester smiled at him before Reindart accompanied her on.

Vizard made his way across the halls until he stopped at a room, shrouded in darkness. In the room was the silluette of a cloaked women with a staff crowned with a shiny gem.

"I take it the plan has been put in place?" The woman stepped into the light, revealing her pale face and the dark lines around her eyes. She wore a flowing green cloak.

"Yes, prepare yourself witch."

The Witch curtsied informally, "As you wish my lord and future king."

/

As Ester and Reindart, two soldiers armed with spears barred their path.

"You two, out of the way!" Reindart commands.

The men point their spears at them.

Reindart clenches his fist in anger as Ester looks between him and the soldiers in fear.

"Princess, get behind me." Reindart steps forward. However, more soldiers come up from behind them. "Do you know what is the punishment for this? Abandon this plan now and thye princess will forgive you!"

The soldiers did not look willing to abandon their actions, instead they looked more determined.

"Wh-What do we do Reindart?" Ester said, her voice laced in fear.

Reindart glanced behind them, counting the six or so men and then returned his sight to the initial two in front.

"Run," he said quietly.

"What?" she whispered.

"Run forward, NOW!" Reindart charged forward. He grabbed their thrusting spears and in a quick motion, used their momentum to send them tumbling behind him and the running princess.

Some of the pursuing soldiers fell over their comrades but they quickly got up to give chase.

"Keep going! Keep going!" Reindart shoved the princess forward while she tripped and stumbled over her long gown.

More soldiers appeared in front of them.

"Oh good!" Ester said. "Help us, they are trying to...!" Ester was silenced by a spear, thrown by one of the soldiers, that sailed dangerously close to her head.

Reindart grabs her hand and shoves her into an adjacent room before slamming the door shut as both groups of soldiers converged on their position. Reindart pushed a closet in front of the door. Reindart looked around and spotted the window.

"We need to leave," he said opening the window.

"Out there?" Ester shook her head. "No!"

"We have no choice, Princess!"

"We'll die!"

"We'll die if we stay!"

"No, I can talk to them. I can..."

"You cannot talk to these men!" Reindart snapped as he roughly shook her shoulders. "They have committed to their task. To stay would be folly. Now come!"

Reindart forcefully pulled her forward. He forced her out the window.

"Now, slowly climb down."

"Can you not go first?"

"I have to keep guard." Reindart looked at the door, which the soldiers were slowly breaking down.

Ester climbed down from ledge to ledge. When she was far down enough, Reindart began climbing down. Ester slipped and screamed as she fell down. Swablu dived down and grabbed her, slowing down her descent to the ground.

Reindart climbed down and jumped down beside her before helping her up.

"I blame you, Reindart!" Ester shouted. "If we didn't jump I wouldn't have fallen!"

"We need to continue forward!" Reindart said, pulling her forward. "Hoover! Strider!"

"How... How are we going to survive when the whole army is against me?"

"It is not the whole army, it is just people loyal to Vizhard," he said. "Hoover! Strider!"

"Uncle? He would... never... do that," she said in between short breathe.

"Think about it Ester. With you gone, he has the most to gain."

Swablu, who was flying above them, cawed a warning. They stopped as a group of soldiers stepped in front of them.

Ester clutched her chest as she tried to regain her breath. She collapsed onto her knees. "It's over."

The soldiers began stalking closer to them. However, they were thrown about when a Rapidash crashed into them.

Ester looked out at the magnificent yellow horse with a fiery mame and tail. "Wait, is that...?"

"My Rapidash, Hoover." Reindart smiled proudly. Rapidash came next to them, allowing Reindart to carress him. "Hoover, where is Strider?"

Another Rapidash showed up. This one was attached to a cart.

"Strider! The stable boys have not released you from that, huh?" Reindart greeted the newly arrived Rapidash. "It is a stroke of luck. Princess..." Reindart offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet.

He guided her onto the cart.

"You cannot stay here for now, for we do not know who you can trust."

"What-What should I do?" Ester said as she sat on the cart, joined by Swablu who sat on her head.

"Go to my brother, Hugan So. Tell him I sent you. Tell him that he needs to honour his oath and serve the crown by serving you."

"Running away, niece?" Vizhard appeared.

"Uncle, there-there are people trying to kill me!" Ester said.

"You mean my people," as Vizhard said this, a few soldiers walked up behind him, brandishing their spear.

"Uncle... Why?" Ester cried.

"Because a child can never rule this kingdom," he said.

Ester cried.

"Ester, remember what I said." Reindart said. "Strider, go!"

Strider took off with Ester looking back at Reindart as he stayed back.

"You think I will let her escape?" Vizhard said.

"You will be too busy dealing with Hoover and I to do anything else."

Hoover stepped forward.

"Hoover, Flare Blits!" Hoover ran forward as a fiery aura surrounded the Rapidash.

As his soldiers flinched and slowly withdrew, Vizard stood in place, staring the charging horse down. There was a collision and a smoke screen followed the explosion of fire. Signed soldiers fell out of the smoke, unconscious.

The smoke cleared to reveal a shining collection of boulders made of steel, ringed protectively around Vizard. As the silvery glow faded from the boulders, leaving behind grey coloured boulders, the giant head of a Steelix rose to glare at Reindart.


	2. Pursuit

**Chapter 2 - Pursuit**

Reindart looked at the hole next to the newly arrived Steelix. "So it knows Dig," he murmed to himself, "and that glare earlier must have been..."

"Good work on the Harden, Steelix." Vizard placed his palm against one of the boulders that composed the Steelix. "Now, use Iron Tail!"

Steelix's tale rose up, shining a metallic silver that contrasted from the rest of its body. Its tale slammed down for Hoover but the Rapidash escaped with a gallop, allowing the tail to leave a crater where it had been a moment ago.

"Hoover, use flame blast!" Reindart said.

Hoover stopped and slammed its hooves into the ground before feiry energy coalesced in front of before before shooting out in a five pointed stream.

Steelix unwound its body from Vizard and placed tistelf in between him and the oncoming blast. It howled in pain when the blast of fire made contact.

"Steelix, use Dig!" Vizard commanded.

Steelix dove into the ground, tunnelling under the brick and head reared up where Hoover was but found that the Rapidash was no longer there.

"Hmpf, Hoover is too fast for that." Reindart said. "You will never catch it with Dig."

Vizard smirked, "Steelix, Dig!"

Steelix returned underground.

"You must be as mad as you are ambitious, Lord Vizard!" Reindart said. "I told you that that won't work on..."

"Who says I'm targeting your Rapidash?"

Reindart's eyes widened before he looked to the ground. It began trembling under his feet and he dove away but still was not spared by Steelix's head which shot from the ground.

Hoover neighed in distress before running to her master, lying face down on the ground, and like a ball to a bat was sent hurtling away when Steelix used Iron Tail on it. Rapidash was sent hurtling away efore he skidded on the ground.

"Quickly finish it off with Dig!"

Steelix tunnelled into the ground before slamming into Hoover from sailed through the air before landing on the ground with swirls replacing its eyes.

"Hoover!" Reindart tried to get up.

"Steelix, Rock Tomb."

Earth shot from the ground all around Reindart. "Nooo!" Reindart cried out as the Earth surrounded him, burying him from sight.

"Well done, my king." The Witch said coming up from behind them.

"There's nothing to be happy about, Witch." Vizard said as Steelix slithered near him, looking at the Witch wearily. "I cannot be king as long as the princess is alive."

"Then say that the princess has ran from her duties." The Witch said. "She is young and they will believe it."

"That still does not stop the threat she holds to oppose my rule."

"Then I will ensure she cannot do that." The Witch said as her green cloak opened up and a flock of dark Murcrow flew out of her cloak. "Go my minions. Use Pursuit for the princess and all her allies!"

The Murcrow and the few of the Honchcrow among them flew out into the sky.

/

The cart with the princess on was making good progress with Strider pulling at the front. Swablu, who had nested on her head, sqwauked a warning when it noticed a small dark cloud following them.

Ester gasped when she beheld the approaching Murcorw, shrouded ominously in a dark energy. One of them dove down at them, it missed Ester but took a sizeable chunk of the cart from the cart. More began to dive, hitting the Rapidash driving the cart and the cart itself. A wheel fell off and the cart veered, almost throwing Ester off.

"Strider?"

Strider could not move as the wheel-less cart kept him in space. Ester jumped off and ran away from the flock of Murcrow that were coming dangerously to surrounding them. The flock of pokemon gave chase. She squalled in fear as the birds came dangerously closer to her but at the last moment Strider galloped between her and the Murkrows, taking their now weaker attacks onto itself.

The Murkrow tried to go around Strider but with a stomp of its hooves, it summoned geysers of fire from the ground, separating them from Ester. Ester stumbled back from the sudden pillars of fire and fell over the railings and rolled down the grassy incline to the ground below.

Separated from the princess, the Murkrow turned their attention of Strider. As Ester fled, she heard Strider's neighs of distress before the pillars of fire it had built disappeared. Without the Rapidash, the Murcrow chased after Ester unimpeded.

Swablu opened its beak and yawned out a line of white mist. This continued until the area they were in was covered in white blinding mist, which took a lot out of Swablu who was now swaying unsteadily on Ester's head. Swablu fell off Ester's head.

"Swablu?" Ester stopped and looked around but could hardly see the hand in front of her face thanks to the white mist around them. She heard the caws of the Murkrow, pursuing her even in the mist, and ran.

She ran out of the mist, into the forest and away from friend and foe alike...

/

"I cannot crown you and it doesn't matter whether the princess has ran away or not," the official said.

"So, the kingdom will remain without a ruler while that teenage girl is gallivanting around?" Vizard challenged.

"Well... I..."

"Leave that old fool," The Witch said as she walked onto the stage, surrounded by nobles and even further away, the common folk. "I am qualified to christen you the new king."

"But... But..."

"Away with you old man!" Vizard said to the old official.

The Witch stood in front of him and raised her staff crowned with the gem above her head. Vizard kneeled at this.

"Vizard, Dutch of the East and brother of our beloved deceased king Brodun. Do you take the otah to serve the kingdom and all who live in it?"

"I give my oath to fulfil my role as king."

"Then you shal;l be King!" The Witch took the crown and placed it on his head. "The King is dead, the Witch said as Vizard rose and sat on the thrown made of gold, "Long Live the King!"

"Long live the king!" Those in attendance said.


	3. Caught Without a Swablu

**Chapter 3: Caught Without a Swablu**

"Swablu!" Ester wailed as she ran past mud and forested. Her gown was now dishevelled, covered in twigs and mud. Her hair could hardly keep the twin buns in check. Tears streamed down her face, running the makeup making her cheeks rosy, as she stumbled across the woods. "Reindart!" She cried out again. The sun had lowered much like her energy levels and soon she collapsed from exhaustion, crying herself to sleep.

When she woke up, the stars were in the sky and the moon shone down on the forest. She hugged her knees close to her body as she looked around. The sounds of different pokemon filtered through the night, breaking the silence and whatever peace she felt.

After sometime, she built enough nerve to stand up and walk through the forest. While she walked, her way was barred by a giant shadow with ominously glowing eyes.

"Who-Who's that pokemon?" Ester trembled as she slowly stepped away from the pokemong bigger than her.

The mystery pokemon lunged forward and Ester yelped as the pink and black pokemon with horns and a cow bell around its neck pounced on her. She screamed as the pokemon rubbed its face against hers. The pokemon smiled happily as it rubbed its face against the grimacing Ester.

"Milktank! I finally found you!" someone said.

Milktank got off Ester and tackled the newcomer to the ground, doing the same thing it did to Ester.

"Awe, Milktank, get off me!" the girl said in between giggles.

Ester got on her hands and knees as she stared at the spectacle. "Another girl?"

"Hello," the girl said still giggling. Milktank allowed her to get up. "I hope Milktank was not too much trouble."

"That monster attacked me!" Ester shouted.

"She woudln;t," the girl said patting Milktank on the head, "she's very friendly."

Milktank mooed in agreement.

"I don't recognise you," the girl said as she and Milktank got closer to Ester. "Are you from the village?"

"Village? No, I am not a country bumpkin." Ester said. "I am the princess of this kingdom, Princess Ester!"

"You mean the princess woh ran away from her coronation!" The girl quickly bowed. "Your majesty!"

"Ran away? I didn;t run away! My uncle tried to kill me!"

"You mean King Vizard." The girl offered.

"He's king now!" Ester stomped her foot angrily. She crumpled onto the floor. "Oh who am I kidding. If uncle wants the throne, there is nothing I can do to stop him."

Ester's stomach began grumbling.

"Your highness, you cannot sdtay here." The girl offered Ester her hand. "You can come with me to the village. I can cook you up something there."

Ester smiled. "I'd be very pleased if you did that... uhm..."

"My name Day."

"Day," Ester said as Day pulled her to her feet, "it is nice to meet you."

/

Vizard sat on the throne, looking out to the empty room, empty other than the woman in a green cloak holding a staff with a green gem walking towards him. Steelix, who was resting behind the throne, bristled as the Witch approached.

"My lord," she said bowing before him. "Is the power of being king all that you have dreamed of?"

"That and much more."

A Murkrow flew in from a high window. The Witch raised her arm, allowing the Murkrow to perch on it.

"Pursing!" The Murkrow cawed.

"What does that mean?" he said.

"My flock has not caught the princess yet," she said.

"Hmpf, I should have known," he said, "never send a woman to do a man's job."

The Witch's black painted lips twitched at that before curving into a smile. "Not to worry my lord. This is just a messenger Murkrow to tell me that the hunt is still on. And besides, you are king now. I doubt there is little a _man_ like you has to fear from a woman, especially one as young as our dear princess."

"I don't care what you think, witch." Vizard slammed his fist against the arm rest of the throne. "I want results. I want the princess gone."

"It shall be done," The Witch curtsied.

/

"Hey Day!" A bearded man greeted her. "I see you found your Milktank. I was about to call the rest of the villagers to... to... who's your dirty friend?"

"I am not dirty!" Ester snapped. "I'm just slightly dishevelled."

The bearded man giggled. "Really?"

"Yes and I suggest you watch how you speak to me, peasent." Ester turned her face up. "You are speaking to Prim... mm mm."

Day quickly placed her hand over Ester's mouth. "She's Primrose!" Dya quickly said. "A cousin of mine just passing by."

"Oh," the bearded man regarded the two strangely. "Welcome Primrose." The bearded man left them."

Ester slapped Day's hand away. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry, Ester but I don't think it's a good idea to tell everyone who you really are... you know, especially since the king is hunting you down."

"Oh... yeah. I guess I can forgive you."

"Let's go home, right Milktank?"

Milktank mooed in agreement.

/

"I hate it," Ester said as she looked down at the brown dress Day had given her.

"I'm sorry, Ester but that is all we have." Day said as she packed bottles of milk in a box. "And I'm still going to wash your dress."

"Urgh, fine!" Ester spun around in her dress. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to the market," Day said. "I'm going to sell this milk."

"Oh, I guess I'll come with you. I don't want to stay here and be bored."

They walked through the village with Milktank following close behind. Ester looked around at the humble villagers going about their day.

"Your village seems... poor." Ester said.

"Yes, we are a poor village and we receive no support from the kingdom." Day said. "The kingdom collects our taxes but provide no help."

"That's... not good." Ester said.

They walked in silence for a while.

"Uhm... Ester, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," Ester shrugged.

"Aren;t you going to try and get your thrown back?"

"For what? I never wanted to be queen and I'm too scared to go against Uncle Vizard and his Stelix." Ester said.

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I want to live in a huge house with servants to cater for my every need," Ester said.

Day tilted her head in confusion. "Well, you can;t go back to the palace so how are you going to do all of that?"

"With a lot of gold of course."

"So you have a secret supply of gold somewhere?" Day said excitedly.

Ester opened her mouth than shut it again. "No, I don't."

"Then how are you going to make all the gold you'll need?"

Ester opened her mouth again but then quickly shut it. "I haven't thought that far actually."

"Well hello there, Day!" A boy said, surrounded by a few other men. "Who's your pretty friend?"

"Please leave us alone," Day said. "We have to get to the market."

"Have you paid your protection money?" the man said, running his finger through a strand of Day's dark hair.

Day whipped her head away. "Here it is," she said between gritted teeth as she picked out four bottles of milk.

"Nice doing business with you, Day." The guy took the bottles from Day. "And I'll see you later, Day's cousin."

"Hmpf, who was that jerk?" Ester said after some time as they continued onto the market.

"They are part of the village gang," Day said bitterly. "They extort 'protection' money from all who use the market."

"How dreadful, someone should do something about them!"

They spent a few hours at the market, selling milk... at least Day was selling milk while Ester sat around.

"So this is what commoners do all day?" Ester sighed. "It's terribly mundane!"

"Sorry Ester but this is what we do." Day sat as she collapsed on a chair exhausted from shouting out at passer bys.

"Ester looked out and saw a Murkrow perched on a roof, staring intensily at her.

"Oh no!" she said.

"What's wrong?"

"That's... That's a Murkrow!" Ester said pointing at the pokemon.

"Yes it is. Strange, Murkrow are not very common around here."

"It's after me!" Ester got up and began panicking.

"IU think your being paranoid, princess." Day said. "Look, its not attacking or anything. It's probably looking at the shiny bottles of my milk."

"Why would it be looking at that?"

"They like shiny things, if I remember about them." Day tapped her chin.

"Oh yeah, you're probably right." Ester said sitting down. She then shot to her feet. "Oh no, you're wrong! I should've known better than to trust a commoner."

In the horizon was a black cloud, a black cloud made of Murkrow!

"Ester, run!"

Ester did as Day suggested and sprinted away. She stumbled past the people of the village and ended up in an abandoned area with a damaged building, its bricks having been reclaimed by nature's moss.

Ester stumbled and could do nothing but watch as the Murkrow came closer. Milktank and Day appeared between Ester and the Murkrow and immediately they hesitated, hovering in place as they watched the two.

"Day, think goodness. Now, take these stupid birds down!" Ester thrust her fist out enthusiastically.

"Uhm... that's going to be difficult." Day scratched the back of her head. "I've never actually been in a battle with Milktank."

"What?" Ester looked sad.

"Have you been in a pokemon battle?" Day looked to Ester hopefully.

Ester puffed her chest out proudly, "Actually, I..." she slumped, "have also never been in a pokemon battle."

Day sighed and mimicked Ester's sad posture, however it did not last long as a fire burned in her eyes. "But I guess there's a first time for everything! Right, Milktank?"

Milktank mooed in agreement.

"Alright Milktank, use watergun!" Day ordered.

Milktank looked at Day questionably.

"You don't know watergun?"

Milktank nodded furiously.

The Murkrow regained their confidence. A Murkrow's body began to blur before an image of the Murkrows was sent speeding to them.

"Ah! Milktank, look out!" Day and Milktank dove away from the attack which hit the ground they had been standing on.

"Milktank, are you okay?" Day asked.

Milktank mooed.

"Oh good!" Day looked angrily at the flock of Murkrow. "Alright, Milktank, attack with whatever attack you have!"

Milktank crossed its arms, gathering its energy. It uncrossed them and releases a stream of yellow projectiles shaped like stars. The stars hit some of the Murkrow, making a small dent in their numbers.

"Nice one, Milktank! Do that attack again!" Day said.

Milktank sent out another stream of yellow stars. This time the stars were countered by C-shaped projectiles made of air. The stars were easily overwhelmed and Milktank was hit by the wind projectiles.

"Miltank!" Day shouted as her pokemon fell to the ground. Milktank determinedly got up.

In an instance, the Murkrow had surrounded Milktank.

"Milktank, get out of there!"

It was too late, as the Murkow had already sent out their afterimage attacks at the lone POKEMON. Milktank mooed in distress as it fell onto its knees. Milktank tried to rise to its feet again but was bombarded with another swarm of attacks.

"Milktank!" Day ran for it.

"Day, don't!" Ester said as she watched the girl get closer to the battling pokemon. "You'll get hurt!"

The Murkrow flock withdrew from Milktank to focus on the girl. However, Milktank began moving again. The Murkrow turned around to attack again but then Milktank was engulfed by a geyser of milk. The geyser began to shrink, as if it was being drawn into the middle. As the geyser of milk disappeared, it revealed the body of milk tank from the legs up until there was barely enough to cover its face, which had its mouth wide open as the milk was sucked in.

Milktank stood tall and proudly. Its pink coat gleaming in a healthy glow, as if it had not been battling at all.

"Hey, I know that move." Day said. "Th-That's Milk Drink!"

"Milk Drink?" Ester repeated.

"Yeah, its Milktank's signature move, which allows it or any pokemon that drinks its milk to heal!"

Milktank nodded at Day before looking determinedly at the Mrukrow. Its body began glowing white and it charged at the nearest Murkrow, leaving behind a stream of energy that was shaped like a double-edged blade. Milktank hit the nearest Murkrows, sending them hurtling away into unconsciousness.

The few Murkrow left flew higher up to escape Milktank.

"Milktank, use... that star-thingy on the Murkrow flying up!" Day said.

Milktank released a cloud of yellow stars at the Murkrow and took down a few more.

"Well done Milktank!" Day jumped in excitement. "We're taking these guys out!"

Milktank mooed in agreement.

The few Murkrow left parted to reveal three Honchkrow. The Honchcrows' eyes began to glow purple. A purple light surrounded the Milktank and it was hurtled into a wall, smashing the wall into bits.

"Milktank!" Day cried.

The Honchcrow pursued Milktank. They gathered energy in front of them in a purple sphere. The balls of energy were thrown at Milktank at the same time. The balls exploded and Miltank mooed in pain.

"Milktank, get them away from you by using the star-thingy!"

Milktank released another stream of stars but the Honchkrows dodged everyone. Two of the Honchkrow began glowing purple while the other collected energy into a ball. Milktank began unwillingly levitating as purple light surrounded it. The Honchkrow that had a ball of energy in front of it threw its ball at the same time as Milktank was sent flying towards it. There was a small explosion as pokemon and attack met. Milktank was still under the control of the other Honchkrowand they sent Milktank up into the air where the other Murkrow awaited, which attacked Milktank with an after-image attack. The purple glow around Miltank blinked away and it fell straight down into the ground.

The Murkrow began to fly around in a frenzy as their bodies glowed in dark energy.

"The-The attack they are about to use was the one they used to destroy my cart!" Ester said.

"That attack can destroy a cart?" Day wailed in worry. "But Miltank is already unconsciouss. It may not survive any more attacks."

"Well, don't worry. It seems weaker now."

"No!" Day ran for Miltank and stepped in between it and the oncoming Murkrow with her arms held wide in a protective stance.

"ay, no!" Ester said as Day was pelted by attacking Murkrow. Her dress slightly ripped and her skin bruised as the Murkrow attacked. Seeing Day like that, Ester began having flashes of the people and pokemone who had protected her, Reindart, Hoover, Strider, Swablu and now Milktank and Day.

Day finally collapsed, not being able to take anymore attacks.

Without the distraction the Murkrow and the Honchcrow all turned their attention at Ester, who desperately crawled back on her butt.

The Murkrow flew closer, their bodies glowing with dark energy. They all dived for her and Ester grimaced in preparation for the attack... the attack never came. She opened her eyes and saw that the Murkrow were as confused as she was.

Around her was a green hued sphere, protecting her from their attack and directly before her was a floating sword... no, she realised, not a floating sword but a pokemon shaped like a sword with a shield in one of its two appendages.

Ester gazed upon the pokemon, "who-who's that pokemon?"

"Uncle Vizard," Ester greeted the man with a curtsey.

"Lord Vizard," Reindart bowed respectably.

"You look astonishing, Princess Ester." Vizard said. "You will truly take everyone's breath away."

"Thank you, Uncle. Will you attend the event?"

"I would not miss it for the world." Vizard kissed her cheek before moving on.

Ester smiled at him before Reindart accompanied her on.

Vizard made his way across the halls until he stopped at a room, shrouded in darkness. In the room was the silluette of a cloaked women with a staff crowned with a shiny gem.

"I take it the plan has been put in place?" The woman stepped into the light, revealing her pale face and the dark lines around her eyes. She wore a flowing green cloak.

"Yes, prepare yourself witch."

The Witch curtsied informally, "As you wish my lord and future king."

/

As Ester and Reindart, two soldiers armed with spears barred their path.

"You two, out of the way!" Reindart commands.

The men point their spears at them.

Reindart clenches his fist in anger as Ester looks between him and the soldiers in fear.

"Princess, get behind me." Reindart steps forward. However, more soldiers come up from behind them. "Do you know what is the punishment for this? Abandon this plan now and thye princess will forgive you!"

The soldiers did not look willing to abandon their actions, instead they looked more determined.

"Wh-What do we do Reindart?" Ester said, her voice laced in fear.

Reindart glanced behind them, counting the six or so men and then returned his sight to the initial two in front.

"Run," he said quietly.

"What?" she whispered.

"Run forward, NOW!" Reindart charged forward. He grabbed their thrusting spears and in a quick motion, used their momentum to send them tumbling behind him and the running princess.

Some of the pursuing soldiers fell over their comrades but they quickly got up to give chase.

"Keep going! Keep going!" Reindart shoved the princess forward while she tripped and stumbled over her long gown.

More soldiers appeared in front of them.

"Oh good!" Ester said. "Help us, they are trying to...!" Ester was silenced by a spear, thrown by one of the soldiers, that sailed dangerously close to her head.

Reindart grabs her hand and shoves her into an adjacent room before slamming the door shut as both groups of soldiers converged on their position. Reindart pushed a closet in front of the door. Reindart looked around and spotted the window.

"We need to leave," he said opening the window.

"Out there?" Ester shook her head. "No!"

"We have no choice, Princess!"

"We'll die!"

"We'll die if we stay!"

"No, I can talk to them. I can..."

"You cannot talk to these men!" Reindart snapped as he roughly shook her shoulders. "They have committed to their task. To stay would be folly. Now come!"

Reindart forcefully pulled her forward. He forced her out the window.

"Now, slowly climb down."

"Can you not go first?"

"I have to keep guard." Reindart looked at the door, which the soldiers were slowly breaking down.

Ester climbed down from ledge to ledge. When she was far down enough, Reindart began climbing down. Ester slipped and screamed as she fell down. Swablu dived down and grabbed her, slowing down her descent to the ground.

Reindart climbed down and jumped down beside her before helping her up.

"I blame you, Reindart!" Ester shouted. "If we didn't jump I wouldn't have fallen!"

"We need to continue forward!" Reindart said, pulling her forward. "Hoover! Strider!"

"How... How are we going to survive when the whole army is against me?"

"It is not the whole army, it is just people loyal to Vizhard," he said. "Hoover! Strider!"

"Uncle? He would... never... do that," she said in between short breathe.

"Think about it Ester. With you gone, he has the most to gain."

Swablu, who was flying above them, cawed a warning. They stopped as a group of soldiers stepped in front of them.

Ester clutched her chest as she tried to regain her breath. She collapsed onto her knees. "It's over."

The soldiers began stalking closer to them. However, they were thrown about when a Rapidash crashed into them.

Ester looked out at the magnificent yellow horse with a fiery mame and tail. "Wait, is that...?"

"My Rapidash, Hoover." Reindart smiled proudly. Rapidash came next to them, allowing Reindart to carress him. "Hoover, where is Strider?"

Another Rapidash showed up. This one was attached to a cart.

"Strider! The stable boys have not released you from that, huh?" Reindart greeted the newly arrived Rapidash. "It is a stroke of luck. Princess..." Reindart offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet.

He guided her onto the cart.

"You cannot stay here for now, for we do not know who you can trust."

"What-What should I do?" Ester said as she sat on the cart, joined by Swablu who sat on her head.

"Go to my brother, Hugan So. Tell him I sent you. Tell him that he needs to honour his oath and serve the crown by serving you."

"Running away, niece?" Vizhard appeared.

"Uncle, there-there are people trying to kill me!" Ester said.

"You mean my people," as Vizhard said this, a few soldiers walked up behind him, brandishing their spear.

"Uncle... Why?" Ester cried.

"Because a child can never rule this kingdom," he said.

Ester cried.

"Ester, remember what I said." Reindart said. "Strider, go!"

Strider took off with Ester looking back at Reindart as he stayed back.

"You think I will let her escape?" Vizhard said.

"You will be too busy dealing with Hoover and I to do anything else."

Hoover stepped forward.

"Hoover, Flare Blits!" Hoover ran forward as a fiery aura surrounded the Rapidash.

As his soldiers flinched and slowly withdrew, Vizard stood in place, staring the charging horse down. There was a collision and a smoke screen followed the explosion of fire. Signed soldiers fell out of the smoke, unconscious.

The smoke cleared to reveal a shining collection of boulders made of steel, ringed protectively around Vizard. As the silvery glow faded from the boulders, leaving behind grey coloured boulders, the giant head of a Steelix rose to glare at Reindart.


	4. The Forest

**Chapter 4 – The Forest**

The floating sword, shaped pokemon with the shield dissipated the green hued dome around it and Ester. Its blade body glowed white before it went out and attacked the Honchcrow. One of the Honchcrow fell to the attack, immediately fainting while the others fled.

The Murkrow dived in to attack the pokemon but crashed into a protective dome that appeared again. The dome disappeared and the sword pokemon continued to take a few more of them out. This caused the remaining Murkrow and Honchkrow to fly away.

Ester breathed a sigh of relief before running over to Day, who had collapsed beside her Milktank.

"Day?" she shook the girl.

Day opened her eyes and sat up. "Mi-Milktank?"

Milktank also rose to its feet.

"Milktank seems to be okay," Ester said.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Ester shook her head, "That pokemon just appeared and started battling the Murkrow."

Day and Ester looked at the pokemon, which was just floating in place, staring at them... or more specifically, staring at Ester.

"Do you know what pokemon it is?"

Day shook her head. "I don't think I've ever seen a pokemon like that before."

"Well, it doesn't matter." Ester said getting to her feet and beckoning Day to do the same. "We need to leave before that flock of Murkrow and Honchcrow return."

"Well, you can't stay here." Dya said as she checked up on Milktank's bruises. "Those pokemon will come back."

"But... But I don't know where to go," Ester said.

"Don't you have any friends or allies who can help you?"

Ester shook her head, No, I..." she the remembered something Reindart had saidto her:

' _Go to my brother, Hugan in the Forest. Tell him I sent you. Tell him that he needs to honour his oath and serve the crown by serving you.'_

"Hugan. My father's friend I should go to his brother in the forest. A man named Hugan. Do you know him?"

"No one that I know of lives in the forest... well except I heard of a rumour of a knight who lives in a cabin in the forest alone but I always took that for a rumour."

"Well tha must be him." Ester looked out to the trees that barely peeked over the landscape in the horizon. "That is where I have to go."

Day nodded. "Alright, I'll just have to get a change of clothes and a few supplies and we can be on our way."

"W-We? You're coming along?"

"Of course," Day said, "we can't let you have this adventure on your own. Right, Milktank?"

Milktank mooed in agreement.

"But-But, you'd risk your lives for me?"

"Yes, you're my friend."

Ester's lips began to quiver as her eyes shone. She lunged at Dya and embraced her. "You-You are a better friend than I!" she cried into her friend's shoulder. "There are so many people who've given so much to protect me! Reindart, Hoover, Ryder, Swablu and now you and Milktank. I've done nothing to deserve it!"

"Its okay. Its okay." Day cooed as she patted her on the back. Day held Ester by the shoulder and held her aloft so that she could look into her face. "Ester, if you don't think you were worthy of their sacrifices then, then live to be worthy of them now."

Ester nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I will."

/

A few hours later, Ester, Day and Milktank walked through the forest.

"What are you looking for?" Day said after noticing Ester looking around too often to be ignored.

"That sword type pokemon," Ester said.

"I don't think there is such a thing as a sword type," Day said. "There are normal types like Milktank, flying types like..."

"I don't mean type like that!" Ester said. "I just mean it looked like a sword. It seems to have just... disappeared after the battle with the Murkrow and Honchkrow."

"Yes, that is kinda weird." Day tapped her chin in thought. "I wonder why it helped us and then ran away like that."

"Anyways, do you know where we are going?"

"Well I asked around in the village and the people said the knight who lives in the forest is east of the waterfall of the river."

"A waterfall?" Ester said.

"Yes, I've never actually travelled that deep into the forest but I know where the river is." Day said. "When we reach it, we'll just follow the river until we reach the waterfall and then we'll turn east."

"Okay!" Ester said.

The journey through the forest was tough. Multiple times the girls tripped over roots, their dresses were caught and torn in thorny bushes and Ester never stopped complaining for one moment. They travelled through the dusk and until the moon was high in the sky along with its starry companions.

"Finally, we've gotten to the river!" Ester said, collapsing near the bank.

"Yes, finally." Day said, having grown tired of Ester's constant whining.

"I'm going to get some water for you to cook us something," Ester said as she got up.

"What, why do I have to cook?"

Ester turned to look at Day. "Because obviously, I can't."

Day rolled her eyes when Ester turned her back to her.

Ester kneeled next to the river and scooped a cup of water into a wooden cup. She took a sip but then froze when she heard the water sloshing. She looked into it but could not see anything past its sparkling surface in the night. There was no more strange noises, hjust the river flowing by to wherever it ended.

Ester shrugged before getting up. Suddenly a blue tendril wrapped around her, causing her to scream. The tendril lifted her above ground to face the pokemon it belonged to, a long blue serpentine pokemon with a mouth seemingly frozen open and the tendril around her waist was part of the pokemon's body.

The tail brought her closer to its gaping mouth, eliciting a cry of fear from her. before it could drop her into its waiting mouths, yellow star shaped projectiles exploded against its head, causing the pokemon to jerk away from Ester and to growl in anger.

Ester turned her attention to Day and Milktank who had congregated on the bank of the river.

"Day, save me!" Ester screamed.

"We will!" Day assured her.

The serpentine pokemon opened its mouth wider before releasing a powerful stream of water at the human pokemon pair. Day and Milktank were sent tumbling back by the stream of water. They both unsteadily returned to their feet.

"Okay, we weren;t prepared for that but if you don't leave our friend alone..." Day was saying until she saw a light building up in the mouth of the blue pokemon.

"Milktank, look out!" Day said.

They jumped out of the way as the light from the pokemon's mouth shot out as a beam of destructive energy. The explosion sent both Milktank and Day hurtling away in the forest, leaving Ester alone with the monsterous pokemon.

Ester screamed her lungs out, from the moment the pokemon raised it above its head, to the moment where it droped her into its mouth and swallowed her, muffling her screams.

/

The night passed, giving way to a day where the sun shone high above everything. The blue serpentine pokemon broke the surface of the river before it made a gagging motion. A few minutes later, Ester was thrown out of its mouth. She wiggled in the slimy liquid she was in, shaking the clinging stomach acids off her hands.

"Did-Did you just throw me up?" Ester looked at the pokemon hovering above her. "I am a princess, so when you eat me, you will enjoy me3 and be full for eternity! You don't throw people like me up!"

The pokemon looked at the girl in confusion and backed away.

"Hey, come back here!" Ester said to the fleeing pokemon which dived into the water before swimming away. "Hey, come back here and eat me!" Ester shook the slime off herself. "How embarrassing!"

When she turned around, there was a big brown pokemon with a yellow circle on its chest. The pokemon bared its teeth at Ester as its long claws lengthed and shone with energy.

Ester smiled unceasingly in an effort to appease the beast. "Ah, heh he, you didn;t just hear me say that that pokemon should eat me, right? Cause I was only joking." Ester shook her hands in front of her. "I only meant that as a joke."

The pokemon raised its claw and brought it down for her neck. Ester closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable... but the inevitable did not come and when she opened her eyes, she saw why. The pokemon;s claw had been intercepted by Swablu, whose beak was shining white.

"S-Swablu?" SWablu's momentum knocked the bear pokemon's hand back.

Ester stepped back away from the bear and Swablu landed before her, facing the brown pokemon.

"Swablu, you're okay?"

Swablu cawed.

The brown pokemon charged, this time with both claws shining.

Swablu dodged the first swipe of claws by flying up but the second made contact, bringing it crashing down to the ground.

"Swablu!" Ester cried out.

When the pokeomn was about to finish Swablu off, the blue bird shot a stream of white blinding mist into its face. While the pokeomn was destracted with pawing away the mist Swablu led Ester to safety.

Once Ester and Swablu were in the forest, she hugged a happy Swablu close to her.

"Swablu," she cried with tears flowing down her cheeks, "I'm glad that you're okay! Thank you! Thank you!"

Swablu chirped happily.

"Hey, Swablu. Could you do something for me?"

/

Day sat on the ground while Milktank tried to comfort her.

"Poor, Ester." Day sobbed. "We could not rescue her."

Milktank also mooed in sorrow.

A blue bird landed on her head, surprising Milktank and her.

"What? What is that?" ay looked up but failed to get a good look at the pokeomn perched on her head.

"That's Swablu," Ester said, exiting from a congregation of bushes.

"Ester!" Day ran fro er friend, scaring Swablu off her head. She hugged Ester tightly before Milktank joined in and tackled them to the ground in its own hug.

"Okay! Okay!" Ester said, trying to get them off of her.

Eventually, Day and Milktank reluctantly relented.

"What happened?" Day asked looking over her.

"That dreadful pokemon spit me out," Ester said.

"Makes sense," Day said. "From what I've heard, although Gyrrados are fearsome pokemon, they don't usually eat people. They attack them but have no interest in eating them. For that Gyrrados to eat you, it must have been very sick and very desperate."

"Well, at least it led me to my friend, Swablu." Swablu flew to perch on Ester's head. "Swablu defended me against another pokemon and helped me find you."

"Oh? Nice to meet you, Swablu." Day said to the pokemon. "I'm day and this is my friend, Milktank."

Swablu waved its white feathered wing in greeting.

"Good, now that we're all here, we can go after Hugen."

/

The next day they set out. It was not difficult to traverse along the river to the waterfall, especially now that they had Swablu who could fly in the sky and be their eyes. They soon reached a waterfall and went east. They finally reached a run down cabin.

"Hmm... certainly does not look like the abode of a knight," Ester said as she approached the cabin. She knocked once on the old door and it fell off its hinges.

"Hey, you'll have to pay for that!"

The voice came from behind them, causing them to jump in fear. They all looked back to see a man satinding behind them. He wore a straw hat to protect him from the sun and keep his unkempt hair in check and he had a beard of pretty much the same condition. His protruding round bell was kept in check by a green scotch short sleeved shirt. Beside him was a Ponyta, with eyes shining with fierceness.

"Excuse me sir," Ester said. "We were looking for a man named Hugen."

"Your looking for hugen?" The man rubbed his beard. "For what?"

"We... I have a message from his brother, Reindart." Ester answered.

The man nodded. "Hm, well then you can tell me, for I am Hugen."


	5. Knight Hugen

**Chapter 5 – Knight Hugen**

"So girls, who are you and why are you looking for me?" Hugen said as he offered the girls tea, heated up by Ponyta.

The group had sat in what one may consider the backyard of Hugen's cabin, which was cleared out of trees and had a fire place a few benches and a wide field.

Ester, like Day accepted, the tea, however she did not drink it. She instead got to the business at hand. "My name is Ester, princess of the kingdom and rightful ruler of the throne. My uncle, Vizard has usurped me and is trying to kill me. I need you to help me and protect me from the assasins he has sent out after me."

"Protect you, huh?" Hugen took a sip of his tea. "And to what end would I protect you?"

Ester tilted her head in confusion. "I don't... understand."

"I mean I can protect you and offer you safety but then what? Are you going to stay here with me, help me chop wood and raise Ponyta here?" Hugen rubbed Ponyta's head lovingly while the pokemon vibrated in pleasure.

"No, of course not." Ester immediately rejected the idea.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I guess I'd take back the throne," Ester said.

"You guess?" Hugen shook his head. "I'm not going to risk my life to help you gain the throne, especially if you don't even know if you want it or not."

"I want it!" Ester rose to her feet in passion.

"Really? Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you want the throne?"

"Because," Ester's statement died in her mouth when she realised she had none. "Because..."

"Because someone told you to?" Hugen offered. "Because Reindart said you have to."

"What... n-no."

"You don't even know why. You should let Vizhard be the king. At least he'd know what to do with it... better than you anywyas."

Ester clenched her fists in anger as her face turned a shade of red. "It does not matter what you think!" she hissed. "Your brother said I should call on you to honour your oath and help me."

"Reindart said that?" Hugen also shouted in anger, scaring Pnyta. "Pshht, he's one t atlk about honour. Did he tell you he stole our Ponyta? We were suppose to raise them togtehr and he took them."

"You mean the Rapidash, Hoover and Stryder?"

"They evolved into Rapidash?" Hugen clenched his fist in anger. "Hmpf, I honoured my oath when I fought with your father, Ester. I owe the kingdom nothing. If anything, the kingdom owes me two Ponyta named Hoover and Stryder." Hugen looked at Ester who still stood, although less angry. "Fine, princess. You claim to want your throne back, then let's test if your string enough to face your uncle."

"Test me? How?"

Hugen smiled. "A pokemon battle?"

"Wha... bu... I...?"

"That Swablu is yours, right?" Hugen nodded to the Swablu. "Come on, your Swablu versus my Pnyta."

Ester looked at the Pnyta.

"What, are you scared, princess."

Ester gritted her teeth at the way he called her princess. As if he was insulting her.

"Ester," Day spoke up for the first time, "I don't think you should..."

"You got it!" Ester said. "Come on, Swablu!"

Swablu flew onto her shoulder while Hugen smiled.

/

Ester and Hugen stood facing each other across a wide field. In front of Ester was Swablu and in front of Hugen was Ponyta.

"You ready princess?"

Ester narrowed her eyes determinedly, "Bring it!"

Hugen smiled. "Then I will start things off. Ponyta, Tackle!"

Ponyta rushed for Swablu.

"Swablu, take to the sky!"

Pnyta stopped at where Swablu had been standing before it flew into the air.

"Use Ember!" Hugen said.

Ponyta took a deep breath and blew out a swarm of glowing hot embers, streaming towards Swablu. Swablu banked left in the air, allowing the stream of embers to shoot past it.

"Nice one, Swablu!" Ester pumped her fist.

"Ember!"

"Swablu, dodge again!"

Swablu floated to the side as another stream of ember paased by it.

"Wow, Ester is doing good!" Day said and Milktank mooed in agreement.

"You do a good job of running away." Hugen shook his head. "Is that how you plan to win back the kingdom? By running and hiding? You won't get the throne that way and you definetly won't win this battle."

"No," Ester clenched her fist, "I'm going to fight back! Swablu, use Peck!"

Swablu's yellow beak glowed white as energy was infused with it. Swablu dove for Ponyta.

"Ponyta, use Tackle!" Hugen commanded.

Swablu's Peck and Ponyta's Tackle met and... Ponyta was sent hurtling away.

"Yeah!" Day clapped hr hands excitedly.

"Use Peck again!"

Swablu flew straight into Pnyta and once again its sharp beak made contact with it, sending Ponyta hurtling away again.

"Again, Swablu!"

Swablu shot for Ponyta.

"The same thing over and over again," Hugen began, "We commoners have seen noble people do the same thing over and over again. You betray each other and take power. You betray each other and take power. Are you like every noble, Ester? Ponyta, use Flame Charge!"

Ponyta began stomping its hooves, first slowly but then picked up in pace until fire shot out of its hooves, engulfing its body. Ponyta charged forward for the oncoming Swablu with its body engulfed in a fiery aura. The two pokemon met and there was an explosion of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Ponyta was still standing while Swablu was splayed on the ground.

Swablu was slowly getting onto its feet.

"What makes you different from all the other backstabbing nobles? What makes you different from your Uncle Vizhard, Princess Ester?"

"Swablu, use Mist!" Ester said and Swablu blew out a white mist, which shrouded everything in the field, including the spectators and the trainers.

Day looked around in the mist, failing to see past her nose. "This... is creepy."

Milktank mooed, causing her to jump in fright.

Ester was in no better situation. She looked around but could not see her pokemon nor Hugen's.

" _Well, Princess?_ " Ester heard Hugen's whispering voice say behind her and even in her peripheral vision she could see a silhouette of him in the mist.

She whipped around only to be confronted with... nothing.

" _What makes you special?_ " Hugen's voice sounded again and this time Ester could see his silhouette beside her but when she rounded on it, it disappeared again. " _Your father was just, his father was deceptive and his father's father was ruthless in his pursuit of peace..._ "

Ester looked around but she could not spot Hugen, even though his voice sounded like it was all around her.

Yellow embers seemed to bloom from the heart of the mist, casting a eerie glow that illuminated the fog but did not improve visibility.

" _What makes you special from the other rulers, Princess Ester?_ " Hugen's voice questioned as Ester gazed upon her hands which reflected the eerie glow of the embers floating around in the fog.

Day looked around at the unsettling ambiance around her. "Forget what I said before, this is definitely more creepy!" Milktank mooed and Day fell on the ground in fright.

" _Well Princess? What will you do when you have the throne?_ "

"I'm... I'm..." Ester smiled and looked determinedly into the fog. "I'm going to protect everyone in the kingdom!"

" _Really?_ " Hugen's voice sounded out.

"Yes, I'm going to protect everyone from evil, like Reindart and his Rapidash protected me." Ester thought she could see an image of Reindart and Hoover and Stryder made of mist before her. "I'm going to serve the people to better their lives, like Day and Milktank have done for me." Ester could now see an image of Day and Milktank made of mist before her. "And I'm going to be loyal to my allies, the same way Swablu was loyal to me." Ester saw the mist take the form of Swablu before Swablu dove through the image and into her arms!"

"Protect everyone; serve to improve their lives and loyal to allies," Hugen's voice said. the mist began fading and the glowing embers faded leaving the field clear.

Day sighed in relief. "This is much better," she said looking around the now clear field.

Ester and Swablu looked at Pnyta who stood before them and Hugen way on the other side of the battlefield.

Ester tilted her head in confusion. "But how did you..."

"Those are all very fine reasons to rule," Hugen said. "But first you need to be strong enough to take the throne and I don't think you are. Ponyta, Flame Charge!"

Ponyta began stomping its hooves, summoning another aura of fire. The Ponyta charged at Ester and Swablu, both grimacing at the oncoming attack. There was an explosion of fire when Ponyta collided. Howver, it did not collide with Ester but instead was intercepted by a green domw.

Ester looked at the familiar pokemon floating in front of her.

"You?" she said at the sword-shaped pokeomn with a shield in one of its arms.

"It can't be," Hugen said as he slowly approached them.

The green dome flickered away.

"That pokemon," Hugen said, "is Aegislash!"


End file.
